


In the Stars 3: Everest Was Also Conquered

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 3: Everest Was Also Conquered

Doyle's horoscope:

Be patient with dull tasks - excitement will follow in due course. A long walk could lead to a reunion with an old acquaintance. Newspapers may be interesting even if they are not today's. An appeal to your romantic object's better nature may fortuitously serve to neutralise a rival.

 

Bodie's horoscope:

Refreshment offered by a new acquaintance could lead to unexpected results. Anticipate plenty of fresh air and exercise. Cancelling a social event in favour of a gesture of friendship may advance your romantic prospects, but don't omit the courtesy you owe to the issuer of the original invitation.


End file.
